


The Painting

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Public Sex, Sex, Time Travel, other dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: A young woman comes to Jack because her brother is missing.  It is too soon for the police to get involved so he calls Phryne to help.  They figure out what is happening but will it overwhelm them as much as it did the young woman's brother?





	The Painting

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Time and Space Challenge I dreamed it last night and I could not get it out of my mind till I typed it up. I think I finally broke out of my writers block. I think this is the second most erotic thing I have ever written. I am not sure how good it is, it is well out of my comfort zone but I felt compelled to write it. It is not beta'd because I just wanted to get into the challenge on time. So please forgive all the mistakes I am sure is in there because I got a bit carried away due to how erotic it is.

The upset woman sat in Senior Detective Inspector Jack Robinson’s office. He felt for her but he could do little for her at this point.  
“I know he is missing and I need help I can’t wait 24 hours Inspector.”

Jack looked at her, he tilted his head and said, “Excuse me.”

A few minutes later he reentered his office and smiled, “help is on the way. How would feel about a private detective?”

“I’m not rich, I can’t afford…”

“I think she will be too intrigued for you to worry about money…”

“Indeed.” A beautiful woman in a stunning outfit leaned against his office door.

“How many speed laws did you break…”

“What makes you think I broke any?”

“Because you arrived here in 5 minutes…”

“Traffic was with me…”

“Phryne….”

“Jack….”

“Excuse me, are you married?”

“What?”

“What?”

“It’s just that you fight like my parents did.”

Jack smirked and Phryne giggled, Phryne closed the door behind her and Jack closed the hall door. 

“We try to keep our personal and professional lives separate. I am sorry Miss Walters, This is my life partner, best friend and private detective, The honorable Miss Phryne Fisher. Phryne, this your client Miss Elaine Walters, her brother Edgar is missing.”

“And why can’t the police…?”

“Too soon. He is an adult and he could have gone on his own and there is no obvious foul play.”

“I see. What happened to brother, Miss Walters?”

“Well we are staying at our late Uncles house that we inherited, he died recently. He and my father were scientists and artists. They worked closely together, my father died a year before. Anyway… Edgar has recently fallen in love with this woman named Petronila, he is wild about her. Edgar’s ambition is to be a musician and he is a great one. He has an appointment to a great institute, apparently, she does not want to marry a musician, she wants him to become a barrister, she said if not she would never speak to him again. Well, he just couldn’t do it. He has no interest in the law, his great passion is music. She left him and he has been despondent. Staring at a rather hypnotic painting on my Uncle’s office wall. Then today he was just gone. Vanished. His car is still there. His clothes, books, even his beloved sheet music. Even her picture… I am at a loss.”

Jack and Phryne looked at each other, “May we come over and see this painting and look at his things?”

“Of course.”

***

Phryne and Jack stood transfixed by the beautiful painting. It was a of golden field with soft grass and beautiful white flowers. A tall tree that was just right to create shadow. They could feel it in their bones as they stared. Their hands came together intertwined, they felt a such a compulsion to just step into that painting. To feel the sun on their skin, the grass between their toes and soft breeze cooling their bodies as they came together with a passion that they…They both shook their heads and blinked turning quickly away from the painting, breathing heavily. 

Evelyn came back into the room with tea and biscuits. “Hypnotizing, isn’t it? I am not sure what kind of scientific study all his paintings were,” she said pointing to a stack of painting facing the wall of the library. “Both my father and Uncle Philip were devoted to it. Half of the paintings are from my father and the other half are from my Uncle.”  
Jack and Phryne sat together on the chaise facing away from the painting. “It is more than hypnotizing it is mesmerizing you can feel yourself be pulled in… and this is what your brother had been staring at?”

“Yes, Miss Fisher. For three solid days, I could barely get him to eat or sleep. After we would retire to our rooms I would find him right back her standing in front of that staring. He was unaware of anything but that painting. I would have to shake him to get his attention. Yesterday before he disappeared, he barely heard me. He just said he would be into eat a bit later, he wanted to study the painting closer. When I came back from breakfast he was gone. Poof."

Jack looked at Phryne, their hands were still entwined, when he was staring at the painting all he was really aware of was that painting and her. He felt his love for her beating in his very skin, the connection of their hands was everything to him. And he felt such a compelling need to step into the painting, disappear with her in that beautiful place to feel the grass and breeze and her lips…” He met Phryne’s eyes and he knew she was feeling the same thing, her finger tightened and she licked her lips and he took every ounce of strength he had not to pull her to him and kiss her passionately…and more… he blinked again.

He took a sip of his tea that was in his free hand and asked, “Miss Walters did your Uncle and Father leave a journal?”

“Why yes, it is here in this room that desk. She got up and got the journals and handed a volume each to Phryne and Jack. They reluctantly let go of each other took the books and put the tea cups down.

“Would it be ok if we stay here, read the journals and explore a little?” Asked Phryne. She was trying to get her center again. She felt like she was floating in the cloud of beauty and need. Need for Jack. All of him, she felt as she was staring at the painting as if she could merge with him. That her love for him could bring her closer, normally such thoughts would scare her death, threaten her independence but for some reason she was consumed with love and need and it was taking every ounce of strength not to grab Jack and somehow, she didn’t know how pull him into that picture.

“Of course, I will make up a room for both if you like.”

“No," said Jack, "that won’t be necessary. We will stay here. All the data is here.” And the paintings. I wonder if all the paintings are as magical as this one…it went against his very essence to be so illogical, all he could think of was grabbing Phryne and bringimg her to the painting, entering a world of pure love and need. He shook his head and started to read the journal.

***

Elaine had brought the tin of biscuits after seeing that the plate she had brought them was wiped out. As Jack devoured another biscuit she met Phryne’s eyes and smiled. 

Phryne winked at her.

“Jack?”

“Mmmm?”

“I have never seen you eat like this…”

“I have never had to distract myself this much…”

“You mean?”

“Oh yes…you?”

“Oh yes, I think if I squeeze my legs any tighter I may turn into a pretzel.”

Jack almost choked on the biscuit he laughed so hard. “I wonder why Elaine is not affected by it really?”

“She is young, maybe she has never been in love. According to these journals that is very important. It is why the Uncle did all the experiments and not their father. Though their father created most of the paintings.” 

“If what we fear is true and Edgar has leaped into the painting he could be in real trouble. Not only could he lose his mind, he could die from malnutrition or starvation.”  
“But we are in love, so what do we do?”

“Well this painting is pure love according the journal, pure love and fantasy. Right out of their father’s head but some of the paintings are of different times and some are even of different places that the uncle created. Their father safely went to the paintings of other places and back. Maybe we should start there?”

“Jack, are we going mad thinking we can do this?”

“No, this is all documented thoroughly, it's real… I have to admit though. I am scared. Some of my true self left me when I was staring at the painting, all my logic just was gone…”  
“Yes! My sense of self, my need for my own independence vanished as I stared at it. It is frightening. Can we, do it? Can we bring Edgar back?”

“All we can do is our best. Let’s start with simple time dilation, we go to another place within our own time and see how we do.”

Phryne nodded, they looked through the paintings facing the wall. It was hard, some were so compelling they both had to step back and move to the chaise and drink some more tea. One painting of Elizabethan England was so compelling to Jack that he almost pulled Phryne with him but she pulled back till they fell on the floor the painting flying out of his hand and landing on the other side of the room.

They were both breathing hard on lying on the floor trying to catch themselves. Jack still felt the grip of it, he had to shake his head and focus on the reports waiting in his office before he got back to himself. “I think this is going to be the hardest case we have ever had.”

Phryne looking down to his obvious erection smiled mischievously and said, “In more ways than one.”

“Phryne,” he growled. Closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down.

“Are you ok, now?”

Jack nodded. And they went back to their search.

***

They had a beautiful picture of a small village right near the Perth, up on a chair. They both felt the magic of it, but it was not as all-encompassing as the picture on the wall or some of the pictures of other times. There was one of Paris of 1919 that had over whelmed Phryne so much Jack had to kiss her passionately to bring her back to him.

Phryne looked at Elaine, “we are going to try and recreate what your father did with this painting. Step out of the room and wait by the phone. If we are successful we will call you from the village post office.”

Elaine nodded and left.

Jack looked at Phryne asked, “Ready?”

She merely nodded stared at the painting. Their hands came together intertwined on their own and they both stepped toward the painting. Suddenly they felt they were the light and the color. They could feel tingles all through their bodies and their fingers tightened and then they found themselves in the center of the little village. They took a breath and smiled, they felt a part of the little village not intruders. Children came running up to them, greeting them happily. They saw the post office and asked for a phone. 

They squeezed together into the box and felt no censure from the people in the shop. Phryne cuddled close to Jack on his lap kissing his forehead and his eyes. His head lifted and they kissed passionately, when they pulled back, Jack whispered, “We have to call Elaine…” Phryne nodded and kissed his nose. She took the phone and called Elaine. She told her that they were safely there but they were going to look around a bit. They will be back tomorrow.

“Why tomorrow?” Asked Jack as he kissed her chin, down her neck to just above her clavicle, exploring it greedily.

“I thought they might have an inn.” Phryne fingers were in his hair as she leaned back enjoying his touch. 

“What a good idea…” he growled…

***

They popped back through the picture the next morning, they were completely entwined kissing as they broke through. For a moment, they forgot they may not be alone, they were so passionately entwined with each other. When they pulled back they were alone in the study breathing hard.

As they pulled back only linked through their hands that were entwined, that neither wanted to release. They looked at each other and Phryne said, “If that is how it is to time travel in our own time, how are we going to go into that fantasy and save Edgar?”

"I haven't the faintest idea."

They walked to the tea table and Jack bit a biscuit that was waiting for them he held it in his mouth for Phryne who happily devoured it and his tongue. They sank down on to chaise passionately exploring each other, tasting every taste that made them who they were when there was throat clearing.

“Good Morning, how did go?” Asked Elaine.

Jack cleared his throat and said, “It's a mixed bag. We could focus on our mission but it didn’t stop us from getting sidetracked by…”

“Passion? Yes, my Uncle did say that was a problem. That is why Dad didn’t do so many trips. My Uncle like me had never experience love. It was easier for him to focus…Maybe I should…”

“No, Elaine, just because you have not experience does not mean it cannot overwhelm you. Your Uncle was an older, experienced man. You’re a young girl who has never experienced passion, we don’t know what that painting can do you. Despite our love and need for each other, we are also very focused with a need to help. We just need to focus our mind on the need to help and try to overwhelm everything else.” Jack looked at her and she could read in his eyes pure doubt. She felt it too, but she was not about to allow Elaine to go into the unknown alone.

***

They stared at the painting on the wall, their hands came together, intertwined on their own and they both stepped toward the painting. Suddenly they felt they were the light and the color. They could feel tingles all through their bodies and their fingers tightened and then they found themselves in the middle of the most beautiful field they had ever been in. It was golden light, and soft grass beneath their bare feet. They looked down at themselves and their clothes were different. Jack was in light white slacks and white shirtsleeves with and open collar and sleeves rolled up baring is toned tanned arms. A part of his mind didn’t remember himself having such a deep tan. Phryne was dressed in a white slip of dress that floated just above her knees. It was sleeveless and there was a deep v in front showing the tops of her naked pert breasts. In her hair was a garland of white flowers. 

Jack could hardly breathe as he looked at her she was so beautiful. She was golden like the light and he felt like they were both floating but he could feel soft green grass and white flowers tickle him beneath his feet and around his ankles. 

Phryne felt such love for the golden man in front of her. He sparkled with beauty, and she wanted him so much. She felt like she was floating to him, she pulled the hand that she was holding until his strong chest was right against her breasts. He lowered his head and kissed her passionately. Suddenly they both looked to their right, and there was the most beautiful cabin they had ever seen. And within seconds they were inside it. Magically they were naked and Jack lifted his beautiful Phryne onto the four-poster bed, bringing their bodies together so close that he could feel her heart against his own. 

Jack’s hands explored her breasts while his mouth moved to her ear lobe. Phryne’s hands were in his hair, her legs encircled him bringing him close, she could feel his erection against her nubs and she started to rub against him. His mouth was now sucking on her breast like he had to get every taste and flavor of her. Her mouth was nibbling his ear, as his hand moved down to her clit rubbing his thumb against, her head snapped away from him and she screamed his name in pure ecstasy. As she was coming down, she felt her way to his manhood, bringing her hand up and down, as she felt his long fingers entered her core both moving in unison her own. Their eyes were closed, Jack’s head leaning against her breast. 

Breathing heavily, “Phryne…I …..can’t…”

“Jack…. Inside…Now!!!!”

Phryne moved his manhood to her entrance, he slowly, exquisitely entered her. Then they were just entwined around each other, every part of them was connected. They were kissing sloppily without any thought, only need. Then they started to move in unison. Jack moving into her like a piston and she riding him like he was bronking palomino that only she could overwhelm and tame. 

He moved his finger to her clit and pressed till she squeezed him in her ecstasy only then did he let his golden seed fill her. They felt like they were floating in love. They had no idea, where they were, how they got there or why. All they could feel was each other, till they slowly fell deeply, deeply asleep.

***  
Phryne blinked her eyes and she smiled, she could feel Jack still inside her and if felt so good, so right…right…wait…our case…Edgar…” Jack. Jack Darling.”

Jack smiled and pulled her even closer kissing her neck still half asleep.

“Sweetheart, the case.”

“Hmmm?”

“Edgar.”

Jack’s eyes snapped open…” Fuck! Darling, how are we going to do this?”

Phryne smirked. Jack rarely swore, and such a word had never passed his lips before. “Ahhh, your back.”

“We’re back.”

“But this place is like a tub of love, what are we going to do?”

“Focus. We need to find Edgar.”

Jack nodded, “Edgar.”

They got out of the bed, and walked out of the cabin naked. They were in the sunshine, it was bright blue, but there was soft breeze. It caressed their cheeks. They both had flowers in their hair. And the cabin shaded them just enough that the sun did not bother them. 

Jack tilted his head as he looked at the soft white skin of her face, the big sparkling blue eyes, the sweet pink mouth that was even more beautiful without make up.

Phryne looked up into Jack’s sparking intense blue eyes, the gorgeous sharp lines of his face, the tiny quirking tilt of his mouth. And she just had to reach up and taste it, just a little. As soon as he felt the sweet tongue taste his lips, he had to taste hers, they enfolded each other in a loving embrace falling to their knees but the ground is soft they barely feel it.

They were curled around each other, making love once more. All thoughts flew out of their heads, as they fell into the love they felt for each other, the intense need, the all-encompassing desire as all other thoughts left them. They didn't know where they were and really didn't care. The world was just the two of them. They were the world.

***

Blinking, not believing they did it again, Jack pulled back only slightly. Phryne was fast asleep on his chest and so delicious he knew if he allowed himself to he would fall under the spell of this damn painting.

“Phryne, Darling.”

“Mmmm”

“Sweetheart, wake up.”

“Ugmamsh.” Was her garbled response

“Miss Fisher!”

Phryne’s eyes snapped open. She blinked a few times, “Oh, the case?”

Jack nodded, “Come on. Let’s find him before we succumb to this accursed painting again.”

“Before we do, you know I love you. Even without this…whatever it is.”

“Yes, and I love you more than anything. When we get back to reality we can discuss it, deal?”

“Absolutely.”

Once again naked but not noticing they start to look for the tree and there underneath it was Edgar. He was naked and alone but he seemed to be deeply entranced. He was fully erect and moving but not against anything, his face was in ecstasy.

“Oh, dear,” said Phryne. 

Jack sighed and nodded.

“Edgar,” Jack said softly.

Softly the man’s eyes blinked open and smiled, “Hi. Your both beautiful… this is my love Petronila, isn’t she beautiful too.”

“Oh boy, this place is powerful, isn’t it?” Phryne asked as she took one arm and Jack took the other. “Come on, old thing. Your sister wants to meet her.”

“Really, how lovely. Elaine changed her mind…she is exquisite, isn’t she…” he rattled on in a sweet friendly way as they took him gently toward the portal of the painting. As they came closer they all became clothed again, and Phryne and Jack who were half back to normal came fully to themselves. Edgar though, still talked about his love who was not there. They walked through the portal and fell onto the floor by the chaise.

“Thank goodness, Edgar!”

Edgar curled into a fetal position crying. Phryne said, “get your brother some water and food, Elaine.”

Jack closed his eyes, turned around took the painting down and put it backwards away from the sight of the others. Then he put the front of the painting against the wall and opened his eyes. 

“My advice Miss Walters is to burn all those pictures. I know they are special but you have other things in legacy from your father and uncle. These are far too dangerous. Burn them all.” Jack said, he was now back to his logical, clinical detective self. He knew from the emotions ripped from him that this thing is dangerous.

“It could have killed your brother. He would have starved to death. He was half mad when we found him. I think with time and care he will be himself again but get rid of those things.”

Phryne loved art but she had to agree. She felt the same way Jack did, her sense of self, her independence, her need for adventure were all ripped from her from that painting. She said, “I agree, it would be for the best."

Elaine brought some water and sandwiches to her brother. “Yes, I will.”

He nibbled on the sandwiches and slowly sat up. He was exhausted and looked gray. Phryne moved to the phone to call Mac.

***

Phryne and Jack were in Phryne’s parlor wrapped around each other. 

“I like this much better.” Said Jack with a smile, his fingers gently stroking her arm.

“I do too, this is our choice. We are not doing anything we don’t want to do just because something is reading our unconscious. I am in love with you but I don’t want to be encompassed by you.”

Jack nodded, “Yes, that is exactly how I feel. Besides I like your independent spirit.”

“And I like your devotion to duty.”

“And I like to get frustrated at your driving.”

“And I like to get frustrated at you staying at work when you don’t have to.”

They smiled at each other chuckled. Then they kissed sweetly at first and then with more and more passion. When they pulled back, they rested their foreheads against each other and Phryne said. 

“I love you just as you are, faults and all, Detective Inspector.”

“I love you the same, Miss Fisher. Even your snoring….”

“I do not snore.”

“You do.”

“I don’t.”

The End


End file.
